


Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

by unsettled



Series: Ironspiderhusbands [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, POV Tony Stark, Predicament Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Triads, cuffs collars and chains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: It’s bad enough for Tony that Rhodey is so devious, but if Peter’s going to team up with him?Oh, he’s fucked.(Prompt: Bondage)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Ironspiderhusbands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172705
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

Peter is always way too willing to go along with Rhodey’s ideas.

Not that they’re always bad ideas, necessarily, though Tony will never say that out loud. He doesn’t need to give Rhodey any more ammunition. But sometimes even the good ideas are… bad for Tony. 

Frustrating, for Tony. 

Like this. Peter and him putting on a little show for Rhodey, making out and winding each other up and possibly, if Rhodey decides they’ve earned it, getting each other off? Good idea. Great idea! In no universe is anyone going to suggest that is not a great idea. Tony loves showing off for Rhodey, and Peter only makes it better. 

A little light bondage with the cuffs and collars he made for Peter, used on both of them? Also a pretty good idea. 

The way they’re being used? Nope. Not a good idea. Terrible, terrible idea because Rhodey is a horrible person. Rhodey is way too clever and it is just— it’s _mean_ of him to get them like this and then just sit back and watch. 

And laugh. So, so mean. Terrible idea. Tony is one hundred percent not a fan. 

Okay, maybe more like… ninety-eight percent not a fan. Never mind that his cock is about a thousand percent into it, because his cock is an idiot. 

Peter’s hand slides down Tony’s chest and he practically whimpers.

See, the way Rhodey set them up— putting a collar on each of them and then hooking them together with a chain that only lets them get about a foot apart was fine. Getting cuffs on their wrists and running a chain between them, through the ring on their collar? Sneaky, but still fine It’s just long enough that if Tony’s right hand is up against his own throat, he can get his left on his cock. Or Peter’s cock, equally as good. 

He’s not entirely sure he wants to know how Rhodey figured out how long that chain needed to be. 

Setting them up like that and then attaching their cuffs to each other, his right to Peter’s left, Peter right to his left? Also fine, and just as sneaky. Kind of fun, even, knowing they can’t get away from each other, having to coordinate whose hand gets to go where. A little clumsy and awkward, yeah, but fun. 

But the third chain. The devious third chain— it is _unfair._

Rhodey had put cock rings on both of them, ones with snaps for easier release because, as he’d said, their hands would have a little trouble otherwise. Tony should have taken that for more of a warning, really. And when he’d hooked a chain onto that ring, Tony had a sneaking suspicion that there was about to be some predicament bondage. Some sort of, ‘oh, you want to jack off? Good luck with that’ sneakiness sounded right up Rhodey’s alley. 

Hooking the chain on Tony’s cock ring to _Peter’s_ wrist, now— that had been a surprise. And hooking Peter’s to Tony wrist—worse, his opposite wrist—had been accompanied by the smuggest smirk on Rhodey face. It doesn’t matter who’s trying to use their hand, someone’s going to get some pain. 

Peter might be more than a little fond of pain, but when it comes down to it, Tony can’t handle seeing Peter’s face scrunched up like that, hearing his tiny whimpers. And Peter can handle it even less when it’s Tony hurting. 

But fuck, he really wants to get off. And humping Peter’s thigh isn’t going to get him there. He knows it won’t work, but he can’t stop himself from trying again, from bringing down his right hand—so it’s _his_ cock taking the pain—and trying to get in a few strokes. 

He gets two before Peter yanks their hands back up, Tony gasping as the pressure eases. “Peter,” he whines, “god, Peter, come on. Just let me, I’m dying here.”

“Not when it hurts you,” Peter says, and with Peter’s strength, it’s not like Tony can do much about it.

“Baby,” he says. “Fuck, I don’t care about it at all.”

“Yeah?” Peter says, pressing their hands against Tony’s chest. “Then let’s get me off.”

“Nope!”

Peter huffs and kisses him again, Tony grinding against him desperately. He can hear Rhodey laughing and when he gets out of this, he’s going to—

“You two are just too cute for words, you know,” Rhodey says. Tony glances over at him as Peter kisses his neck; he’s clearly enjoying this far too much, stroking himself slow, eyes heavy lidded, grinning. 

Tony narrows his eyes. 

“He’s awfully smug, isn’t he,” he whispers in Peter’s ear. “Maybe we should do something about that.”

Peter makes a curious little noise, tipping his head back. Laughs a minute later, once Tony’s given him an outline of his plan. 

“What are you whispering about, huh?”

It’s very, very satisfying, the way Rhodey starts to look worried when they both turn to look at him. “What—” he starts, and then jerks forward as they tip over on the bed. It’s not an accident, though, so while it’s sweet of Rhodey to watch out for them, Tony and Peter are just fine. It takes some serious coordination for them to wiggle across the distance between Rhodey and them, but soon enough they’re lying between Rhodey’s legs, half draped over them. Tony sets his chin on Rhodey’s hip and looks at Peter. 

Peter smiles at him and kisses the side of Rhodey’s cock. “Shit,” Rhodey says, sharp, and then groans when Tony tilts his head down and does the same. 

It’s messy and a little awkward blowing Rhodey like this, Peter’s nose bumping into his, precome dripping onto Tony’s cheek. But fuck, it’s completely worth it for the noises Rhodey makes with their mouths on him; for the feel of Peter’s tongue against his, licking at the tip of Rhodey’s cock; for the way Rhodey looks at them after they kiss above him, his cock bumping against Peter’s chin, when Tony darts a glance up at him. 

So worth it for how Peter squeaks when Rhodey’s come lands on his face, for how Rhodey huffs when Tony rubs his face against Rhodey’s leg, for how Rhodey reaches down and unhooks that awful third set of chains and tells them they’ve been more than good enough, that he wants to see how fast they can get off. Everything feels worth it with Peter’s hand on Tony’s cock, with Rhodey’s hand in his hair, with the whole world whiting out for a moment when he comes. 

However undone Tony might be, Peter’s even more so, shuddering against him and panting. And however cock stupid Peter is, when Tony catches Rhodey’s eye, Rhodey looks at least twice as out of it. And that? That right there? That’s the best thing ever.

Knocking Rhodey’s brain offline is always, always worth it.


End file.
